


Beneath

by Hisa_Ai



Series: For Cold December Nights [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so much different when it was Merlin beneath him—when it was finally Merlin beneath him, after so long of just imagining Merlin beneath him—moaning his name, breathless and demanding and still so cheeky in the way he looked up at Arthur from under his long lashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath

* * *

 

  
*

  
Arthur had made  _far_  too many people moan in his life, had made far too many knights and ladies squirm, and writhe beneath him, made them breathless and quiver until they could remember nothing but his name, his touch, his lips—he'd done it many times over, he would admit.

  
But it was so much  **different**  when it was  _Merlin_  beneath him—when it was  _finally_  Merlin beneath him, after so long of just  ** _imagining_**  Merlin beneath him—moaning his name, breathless and demanding and still so fucking  _cheeky_  in the way he looked up at Arthur from under his long lashes, pupils blown and brow full of sweat, lips swollen, cheeks pink and— _ **god,**_  the way he yanked Arthur down for an open mouthed kiss pushed him over the edge, Merlin's name leaving his mouth that night a strangled mess that made Arthur never want to be like this with anyone else ever again.

  
The number of people he'd made moan and squirm with pleasure beneath him didn't mean  _anything_  anymore when the only person who had ever done such a thing to Arthur in turn was Merlin.

  
Merlin, who was making Arthur moan and  _God_ , plead and beg for more  _more_   ** _more_**.

  
Merlin, who was more Merlin than he'd  _ever_  been when he rolled them over without a word of warning to straddle Arthur's naked form before Arthur could  _truly_  come undone, denying his master what he wanted most just then with a pleased smirk on his face.

  
Oh, he would pay for that later, Arthur was going to make sure, but for now the action just made Arthur think that he was  **too**   _Merlin_  and that was  **too**  wonderful with his teeth on Arthur's neck and his hands wandering and warm and far too fucking skilled at what they were doing.

  
It was safe to say that Arthur had never done anything like what Merlin was doing to him just then to anyone else, and he was almost grateful for that, as each new press and touch and taste was exciting, rather than predicted and routine, and left him at a loss for how the hell Merlin was  _doing_  that— _ **God**_.

  
He rather liked being beneath Merlin more than he did Merlin being beneath him, he decided all too quickly, and it was going to need to happen again, and happen  _often_.

  
*

* * *

 


End file.
